erudite_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
Elf
Elves are humanoid creatures living in almost every nook of the world. They are the race of man that ranks higher on the mT scale. Appearance Elves are roughly of human height, standing between 5'5" and 6'1" on average, but are lighter, weighing in between 130 to 180 lbs. Even exceptionally strong elves look rather slim compared with other races, looking athletic rather than muscular. Most elves are fair-skinned rather than dark, though some elven skin is a hue darker than that of other elves. Most elves have black hair, with silvery hues common amongst more magic-using elves while blond or copper hues are more common amongst the elves who tend to use magic more infrequently. This hair is often worn long and loose. Elvish eyes are most commonly green, with some elves possessing golden eyes and sometimes even bluish hues. Violet eyes are also not unheard of, though rarer. Elves grow at a decelerating rate throughout their lives. Very young elves mature at a rate comparable with humans but during adolescence slow to a near stop until about 110 years of age, at which point elves are considered mature. Elves then remain vigorous and active until the middle of their third century. Even so, after this most elves suffer few of the infirmities of old age that plague other races, remaining mostly full of life until the end. Culture Elvish society has long straddled the boundary between the plane of which they live in and the power of magic. Elvish cities are magnificent marvels of elegant architecture made of wondrous towers and structures that blend seamlessly into places of natural beauty. Many of these cities are found in locations where magic is present in high amounts - isolated mountain vales, green islands, storm-wracked coasts, abandoned dragon covens, ekati mines, and the deepest reaches of ancient forests. Elves live in grace with the touch of magic found throughout their lives. Elvish practices of all sorts are influenced by this from dance and song to swordplay and wizardry. The cities of the elves are stunning locations of beauty, formed and shaped by the blending of magic with graceful and elegant designs. Elvish clothing is often simple and functional, but does not lack beauty and grace any more than other clothing, with complex and beautiful patterns woven into the cloth. The clothing, while otherwise non-fanciful, is often made of superior materials to those used in other clothes. Most elvish prefer clothing of natural colors such as green, but others wear garments of garish hues, particularly during holy days or festivals. Most elves train themselves in the use of a longsword, a weapon important to their culture, religion, and heritage. Relations with other races Although most elves reside in isolated communities of their kin, many have interests or dealings in the outside world, and it’s not uncommon to find elves living among dragonmen, dwarves, ik'thikiss, humans, and even sometimes kitsune. Overall, most elves are more open in their dealings and eager to make friends outside of their race while other elves are cautious and some nigh xenophobic. Language Elves can speak a variety of languages depending on environment, but most speak both Common Tongue and Elvish. Known Kingdoms and Groups It is thought that there used to be an elvish kingdom located where the Republic of Mirannas is, but in the modern day elves have no single empire and can be found in any nation with the exception of the Xeng Empire which is exclusively inhabited by Frost Elves. Known Elves *Miligen Arnhout: The Sorceress Queen on Khyorgan, this strong, brave and beautiful women fights for the Coalition of Free Peoples. *Aria Shadewood: This Moon Elf was orphaned by pirate raiders, and now adventures with the Gisilfrid siblings. *Chun - A legendary elf who used the Winter Sigil to bring life to Shuang. *Wuji- A Frost Elf assassin. *Grahnato - Current leader of the Order of Kranekon and a master of shadow magic. (Anyone can add to this list) Category:Sapient beings